Grenadier
Serving as our demolitions experts, the Grenadiers provide heavy ordnance delivery whenever and wherever we need it. They may also specialize in support grenades to protect our troops and disable our enemies. The Grenadier is a versatile fire-support class that leans heavily on its grenade launcher to influence the battle. "Boomer" type Grenadiers are demolition experts, capable of breaking any enemy position with a well placed grenade, but have less to offer squadmates in need of cover or concealment, as well as limited utility once their grenades run out. "Support" type Grenadiers deploy non-lethal grenades to awe-inspiring effect, capable of bringing an entire alien squad to their knees (literally) with Sting grenades or shielding allies from effective enemy fire with Dense Smoke and Ghost Grenades, but are less capable when raw damage is called for. Grenadiers can carry a standard rifle, shotgun, or SMG for regular combat, and some perks improve the primary weapon's utility and the Grenadier's personal defenses. Consider these perks if you want to deploy your soldier in the front line of a battle rather than the middle or back lines, or have the Grenadier be an effective threat once his/her grenades are expended. Perk List | style="border-color: #83c0ce; width=30%;" | |- vertical-align="center" | style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce;" | ! style="border:none; background-color:black;" | "Boomer" ! style="border:none; background-color:black;" | ! style="border:none; background-color:black;" | "Support" |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Sapper Your explosives can destroy many cover objects. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Needle Grenades Your explosives do not destroy loot when they kill enemies. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Rapid Deployment Activate this ability before throwing or launching a support grenade, and the throw will not cost an action. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Heavy Ordinance Any damaging grenade in your grenade-only slot gains a bonus use. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Center Mass You do one additional point of base damage when using guns | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Protector Non-damaging grenades in your grenade-only slot gain a bonus use. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Boosted Cores Explosive grenades do one additional damage. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Formidable'''Your gear includes an extra layer of protection, granting two extra points of Ablative HP and 50% less damage from explosive attacks. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | '''Bluescreen Bombs Your flashbang grenades now disorient robotic units and reduce their resistance to hacking. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | HEAT Warheads Your grenades now pierce up to 2 points of armor and shred one additional point of armor. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Tandem Warheads Your grenades and rockets do full damage to units to the maximum extent of their area of effect. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Dense Smoke Your smoke grenades confer an additional 10 defense. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Biggest Booms Your grenades and standard rockets can inflict critical damage (50% chance for +2 damage). | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Chain Shot Take a shot with an aim penalty of -10. If you hit the target, you take another shot on the target automatically | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Sting Grenades Your flashbang grenades have a 50% chance to stun enemies for one turn in the flashbang's Area of Effect. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Volatile Mix Your grenades' area of effect is increased by one pace | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Bombardier You may throw or launch grenades one additional pace | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Salvo Launching or throwing grenades, using heavy weapons or using the Gauntlet's Rocket Launcher with your first action will not end your turn. |- ! style="border-width: 0 2px 0 0; border-color:#83c0ce; background-color: #17181a;" | | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Combat Engineer Your explosives do significantly greater damage to cover objects and other things on the battlefield. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Full Kit Grants +1 charge per grenade item in a utility slot. | style="border-color: #83c0ce;" | Ghost Grenade A specialized smoke grenade that causes the targeted ally to enter concealment. |} Category:Classes